


此间终结的序曲

by IndigoPhantom



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoPhantom/pseuds/IndigoPhantom
Summary: ①原著向，时间点为西海岸后穆大陆前②节操什么的不存在的③如果明天我们即将迎来自己的终结，那么现在的我们是否可以纵情狂欢呢？





	此间终结的序曲

      幽暗的深海中，通体黝黑的庞然大物悄无声息地前进着。看似人类那被称为“潜艇”的发明但实则没有一丝科技的气息。它是如此自然地与身周的海水融为一体，浑然天成得就连路过的鱼类都没有察觉它的特殊之处，依然在它附近游弋、徘徊，好奇地探究这似乎隐隐散发着幽光的深海来客。

 

      潜艇流线型的身体上，一排窗口整齐排列，或明或暗地点缀在两侧，时不时有人影经过，往窗外看上那么一两眼，然后再次一脸无聊地走开。其中一个没有亮起的黑色窗口，似有水雾凝结，其后朦朦胧胧中恍惚有人影耸动，看不甚清楚。

 

      “啪。”一只手突然拍在窗上，指节收紧，似乎想要抓住些什么，却只能在光滑的玻璃表面虚抓几下，然后颓然滑落，在那层薄薄的水汽上留下一道清晰的痕迹。

 

      幽暗的房间中，短发少年失神地看着天花板，一手抓着身下的布料，一手紧扣窗沿的金属环，大口喘息着。柔软的褐色发丝被汗水浸湿，贴在他的额头、脸颊。激动不已的身体依然在微微抽搐，随着伏在他身上的那个人每一次的啄吻而颤抖。

 

      感受到对方显而易见的意犹未尽，短发少年支起酸软的身子，努力推开了他。抽离时所产生的不适让他不由得缩了缩脖子，但尚未来的及做出反应，便被按在了窗子上，封住了唇舌。

 

      “唔……不、不要了……”那人的吻一如既往地霸道，带着那似乎要将他整个人吞没的急迫。“……够了……放……”

 

      背后的玻璃冰冷刺骨，那是不曾感受过阳光的深海的温度。

 

      那人的手游走在他被汗水浸润的皮肤上，紧紧环住他的腰，贴上他的身体，将他抵在窗上抵死缠绵。他闭紧了双眼，眼角泪痕隐现。

 

      唇分之际，湿热的气息交错在唇齿之间，伴随着此时顺着腿根缓缓流出的温热液体，让他不由再次红了脸。雾气氤氲，在窗上凝结，外面的水下世界更加模糊不清，他面前的长发少年斜看了一眼窗外，收回了目光。

 

      搂着怀中的人靠墙坐下，长发的那位少年扯过旁边的斗篷盖在对方的身上，然后将自己那头酒红的发丝撩去身后，一贯的从容。

 

      待得呼吸平复，心跳渐渐回归以往的平和时，褐色短发的那位通灵者才叹了口气，颇为无奈地抱怨。

 

      “明明早上才大闹了一番，还用巫力把其他人都复活了一遍，你不趁这个机会休息恢复力气就算了，怎么还这么有精神？”说完他揉了揉自己酸软的腰肢，语气里满是幽怨。“我等下还有很多事要做的啊……”

 

      “所以我早上才没让你动手，不是吗，叶？”被他靠着的人瞥了他一眼，无所谓地耸了耸肩，相当不屑。“即使我在西海岸那里用了不少巫力，也没什么差别。难不成你们还打算进行个人赛？”

 

      “唔……如果你所剩的巫力没那么多的话，倒是可以姑且一试。”叶说着，捻起另一人从肩头滑落的一缕发丝绕在指尖把玩，看起来确实在考虑这个可能性。“那样就不用打赢那些十祭司什么的去追你了。”

 

      “呵……你们可以试试看。”他的哥哥轻笑一声，低头看向他，黑暗中那双暗红的眸子异样地平静。“不过我不保证你们能剩下几个。”

 

      “…………”叶没有说话，指尖依然有一下没一下地拨弄着那缕发丝。

 

      “嘛，总是能如此坦率地说出自己打算的叶……”好歪了歪头，笑得随性。“我也不讨厌哦。”

 

      “反正我就算不说出来你还是会知道，”他的弟弟嘟哝道，在好所看不到的地方撇了撇嘴。“阴谋对你来说根本就没用嘛，所以我们才会选你睡着之后醒不过来的时候动手。”

 

      “还真是无情呢，叶。”好嗤笑了一声，然后仰起头靠在身后的舱壁上。“这么久了也依然没打消这无所谓的想法。”

 

      “毕竟我想要成为通灵王的这个念头更加久呢。”叶“嘿嘿”地笑了，随性的话语却带着一丝别样的认真。“我为了这个可是没少吃苦头啊。”

 

      他的大哥挑高了眉头，默默看了他一眼。一时间，两个人都没说话，只有彼此的呼吸声在房间内此起彼伏。

 

      巨大的帕契巨无霸继续在幽深的海底潜行，划过冰冷的海水，将海底的一处处景观抛却在身后。其身周自带的荧光照亮了近在咫尺的深海鱼类，为这长年无人踏足的领域带来了转瞬即逝的不平静。

 

      长发的通灵者细细打量着他的胞弟。微弱的光线中，少年眉眼弯弯，清澈的琥珀色眸子中映照着他的身影，分外的清晰。清秀的面容，与其气质相符的清爽气息，微汗的额角以及脸上尚未褪去的红潮。光洁的胸膛上，颈部细嫩的皮肤上，大大小小的痕迹一路向下，隐没在他盖着的斗篷下。

 

      啊，他的叶，果然是最棒的。

 

 

      深吸了一口气，好起身，伸手扶住叶的肩膀，在他尚未反应过来之前抬起他的身子分开了他的双腿再次挤了进去。

 

      “你……混、混蛋……啊！”短发少年咬牙，将一声呻吟咬碎在口中——虽然身体已经很适应这种事情，但是如此措不及防的进入还是让他不由得叫出声，更何况他的身体里还留着那人的东西。“给我适可而止啊！”

 

      “不到适可怎么而止，”某人一脸无赖，看起来精力充沛得让人绝望。他把自己的弟弟抱在怀里，一边轻咬着那还不是很明显的喉结，一边说。“大不了等会儿我帮你治疗一下，超·占事略决的效果你也看到了。”

 

      你的超·占事略决是这么用的么？麻仓叶满脸不可置信。他想打人。

 

      “可以这么用，你有意见？”大阴阳师勾了勾唇角，笑容越发恶劣，然后相当恶意地顶了顶身下。“这也是为了你啊，叶。”说完不等另一人的回答，他抬起头封住了那张想要抗议的嘴，然后一挺到底，动了起来。

 

      /你这人，打桩机转世的吧？/短发的通灵者闭紧了眼，微微的痛楚和快感阵阵传来，之前尚未来得及清理干净的温热液体被挤出，把他们的结合处弄得一片狼藉。那人宽大的斗篷遮挡了视线，但其下是怎样一副淫糜的场景并不难想象。/为什么……要在……这种时候……/

 

      好断开了这个吻，轻轻舔了舔被他吮吸得红肿的唇瓣，抬头看进了那双沾染了情欲的眸子。

 

      “你真的不知道么，叶？”他抚上了面前的脸颊，抵着叶的额头轻声道——虽然身下的动作可算不上温柔。“从我们相遇的时候，身体中的这份躁动……你也想这样，这份渴望并不比我的少。”

 

      “……别、别这么说……啊、等、等一下！”叶反驳到一半，却被一个大力顶了回去。他手脚发软，无力地推搡着好的肩膀，结果却被好抵在舱壁上，更加地分开了腿，深入到了一个让他几乎喘不过气的程度。他咬紧了下唇，仰起了脖子，眼角发红，难受地呜咽道。“混蛋……”

 

      这个人，总是这样毫不讲理地闯入他的最深处，不管是肉体上，还是心灵上。他就是个混蛋！

 

      “这是最后了，”好看着他，突然如此平静地说道。“叶。”

 

      “……？”透过被泪水模糊的视线，叶看着他的眼神有些恍惚。

 

      “我会成为通灵王。”好探过身吻去了叶眼角的泪水。“所以这是最后一次了。”

 

      叶动了动嘴唇，但话语却卡在喉头，堵得难受。他抓着好的肩膀的手指微微收紧。

 

      “或许说……这是我此生的最后一天，”好紧紧压着叶的身体，身下一边动作的同时，一边紧贴着他的唇呢喃道。“不管最后是我成功了，还是你成功了。这都是最后了，叶。”

 

      短发少年默默地听着，小声但急促地喘息着，低头不语。好搂着他的腰，从眼角淡淡地看了他一眼，同样不再说话，重新专注于那无尽的快感中。

  
  


      漫长的旅途终有尽头，无边黑暗的海底，视野尽头处那若隐若现的一点亮光已经隐约可见。

 

      穆大陆——第一位通灵王所诞生的地方，也是历代的王者成神之所。所有的通灵者所向往的神圣之地……

 

      昏暗的房间中，少年支离破碎的呻吟声断断续续地回荡着，有些沙哑，带着哭腔。他的脸埋在双臂之间，手里紧紧攥着垫在身下的斗篷，两只膝盖艰难地支撑着身体的重量。单薄的身体随着身后那人的冲撞而抖动，宛如风浪中的船只般摇摇欲坠。他的哥哥压在他的身上，一手握住他的腰肢，用力地抽插，仿佛每一下都要将他按进身下的地板。粗重的喘息喷洒在他的耳边，粘腻的汗水贴着他的身体流下，他涨红了脸，身后不由自主夹得更紧。

 

      好舒爽地哼了一声，突然把他拉起扯进怀里，从后面抱着他让他跨坐在自己身上，一手握住方才没有被照顾到的小叶子，一手掰过他的脸再次占据了他的唇。

 

      他们亲吻着，紧密结合在一起的身体耸动着，相互摩擦着寻找更多眩惑迷乱的快感。仿佛最后的狂宴一般，疯狂索取着对方的一切。

 

      “这种感觉，怎么样呢？”好将叶紧紧地搂在怀里，把自己深深埋进对方的身体，轻咬着那微红的耳朵呢喃。“我和你。”

 

      /像报应。/叶默默地想。

 

      他们之间的这种关系，从最初开始，到底又有谁真正在乎过？

 

      好若有所思地挑了挑眉，然后摇了摇头，开始了最后的冲刺。叶咬紧了牙关，仰起了脖子，但仍是无法憋回那一声愉悦的高亢叫声。无边的快感越过了临界点，他颤抖着，在好的手中释放了出来。瘫软的身子，无力地靠在好的身上，肠壁由于高潮而抽搐，痉挛，他感觉得出好应该也快了。

 

      随着最后几次快速的抽送，他的哥哥低吼一声，将他抱得更紧，然后将那温热的液体再次播撒在他的体内。激烈的动作停下，好的下巴抵在他的肩上喘息着，强壮有力的手臂依然紧紧环在他的腰上。他们的身体因着高潮的余韵而颤栗，空气中弥漫着彼此的气味，那过盛的荷尔蒙气息在神经上抓挠着，令人发狂。

 

      恍惚间，叶睁开了眼，扭过头看了好一眼，然后颤抖着吻上了他的嘴角，再次红了眼睛——从未有过哪次，情事结束之后会像这般空虚得可怕。

 

      好愣了一下，随即从他的身子里退出，手上一使力，抓住他的手腕将他压在了身下，回应了这个吻。

 

      海底遗迹那亘古不变的光芒透过窗子幽幽地透进来，照亮了少年与少年拥抱在一起的赤裸身体。没有多余的言语，只有唇与舌共舞的热情，带着恍如错觉般的一丝哀伤，从彼此那里汲取最后的温暖。

 

      这虚假的温柔，和爱意。

 

      唇分之际，微光下两张一模一样的脸相互凝视，额头抵着额头，鼻尖对着鼻尖，看进近在咫尺的那双眸子。然后长发少年伸出手，捧住短发少年的脸，近乎虔诚般地吻上了那唇。

 

      不管身下是如何淫乱与疯狂的景象，这个吻却纯洁得似乎不带一丝情欲。

 

      窗外巍峨宏大的海底遗迹不语，带着千万年屹立于此的庄严伟岸，默默注视着他们。

 

      “再见，叶。”好如是说。

 

 

      再见……哥哥。

 

      短发少年伸手圈住另一人的脖颈，在他看不到的地方，湿了眼睛。

  
  


 

      “气球鳗鱼。灯笼鱼。巨型深海红蜘蛛。蓬莱狗母鱼……”细数几声后，蓝发的冰系通灵者终于抓狂了。“全是一些乌卒卒的鱼吧！！有什么好欣赏的啊！！”

 

      “砰！”地一声闷响，蓝发少年应声倒地，口吐白沫不省人事。

 

      “啧，海底水族还不都是这样的。”淡定收拳的阿巴老师吐槽道。

 

      “诶~霍洛霍洛对鱼很有研究呢。”褐色短发的少年悠哉闲哉地说道，同时颇为同情地看了自己的同伴一眼。

 

      “你这家伙……这种时候还是这么的散漫，真是的……”靠在舱壁上的莲没好气地看了他一眼。“你之前都跑哪里去了？”

 

      “啊，抱歉抱歉！不过这个嘛……嘿嘿……”叶慌忙摆了摆手，然后有些不好意思地挠了挠脸颊。“那个……其实……额……”

 

      “啧，你不想说就算了。”栗子头少年额头冒出一个十字路口，但依然是抽搐着嘴角结束了这个话题。

 

      麻仓叶挠了挠头，暗中松了口气——那种情况他到底该怎么说明啊？

 

      看着自己一点痕迹都没留下的身体，他不禁心中郁闷——那个混蛋，还真如他说的那样给他治疗了一番。还顺手用阴阳术弄出了水把那条沾满了他们麻仓家子子孙孙的斗篷给搓了，最后让火灵烘干了重新披上。

 

      阴阳术是这么用的么？麻仓叶对此表示极度的鄙视加嫌弃。

 

      虽然这些举动让他减少了很多不必要的麻烦，但他还是感到了一丝莫名的失落——他们之间，就连最后的一点痕迹都没留下。

 

      这个混蛋，总是这样。

  
  


      他站起身来，将那把陪伴了他两年的武士刀拿在手中，轻抚过那熟悉的刀鞘，然后深深吸了口气。

 

      “走吧，”他扭头看向这些一直同他一起向着同一个目标前进的友人们，伸手作出邀请的动作。

 

      他的同伴们回望着他，眼中是同样的坚定。

 

      “我们一定会打败他的。”

  
  


 

      “您的心情似乎不错。”等在门边的黑衣神父恭敬地道。

 

      “啊，听到了不错的东西。”盘腿坐在墙边的星组首领轻笑了一声，然后起身，长发和宽大的斗篷扬起在身后。“走吧。”

 

      “祝您，武运隆昌。”对着那人的背影深深鞠躬，神父分外严肃地道。

 

      “通灵王大人！”


End file.
